flrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Darth Mortuus
Removing the Veil At age 17, Kakun was taken as a Jedi Padawan by Jedi Master Zidane Kast of the Jedi Order. During his Padawanship, Kakun developed a strong relationship with Zidane Kast and began questioning his beliefs on the Jedi, the Sith and his true ''Master. However, after visiting his Master at the Sith Academy on Korriban he was quickly reminded of who and what he was, a Sith. The Jedi of the Order metagamed Kakun like it was an olympic sport, and so Kakun decided enough was enough. Coincidentally, Darth Apothis had een slain and so he left the Jedi and returned to the Sith Temple to claim what he believed was rightfully his- He was quickly put into his place by the newly acclaimed Sith Lord, Darth Acheronus and the Force Vampire Eulen Tarus. He would take his place under Acheronus until he earned the appropriate prestige. '''Biography ' Born on Iridonia and raised in a slum, he adopted his Father's genes more prominently then he did his Mother's. His Father being Human consequented in Kakun not growing horns in his later life. He did however, take up the Tattoo's of the Zabrak to honour the heritage through his Mother. Kakun was brought up in rather rough circumstances, hunting for food and stealing from local vendors, killing became a natural practice for him, due to this uncommon lifestyle he developed his swordsmanship through his hunting alongside his Father. At the age of 14, his Force Sensitivity was noticed by an apparent 'Jedi Knight', later to be recognized as Darth Apothis, on an assignment to 'aid the people of Iridonia'. The 'Jedi Knight' noticed Kakun and demanded Kakun fought him using a strange and mysterious Energy Sword. The 'Jedi Knight' was impressed with Kakun's abilities and natural affinity with the Lightsaber, and offered him wealth and Power. Kakun accepted this with no hesitation, leaving his family and friends behind. The 'Jedi Knight' spoke of loyalty and devotion to his cause, and that Kakun would listen to him regardless of what any of the other Jedi said. At a young age, the ideologies of the Sith were embedded upon him through his mentor that was later to revealed to him as the Dark Lord of the Sith. Kakun agreed with the Sith way in every aspect of it, becoming engulfed with the concept of ultimate Power. He would live his life in secrecy from the Jedi until the time was right. Removing the Veil At age 17, Kakun was taken as a Jedi Padawan by Jedi Master Zidane Kast of the Jedi Order. During his Padawanship, Kakun developed a strong relationship with Zidane Kast and began questioning his beliefs on the Jedi, the Sith and his ''true ''Master. However, after visiting his Master at the Sith Academy on Korriban he was quickly reminded of who and what he was, a Sith. The Jedi of the Order metagamed Kakun like it was an olympic sport, and so Kakun decided enough was enough. Coincidentally, Darth Apothis had een slain and so he left the Jedi and returned to the Sith Temple to claim what he believed was rightfully his- He was quickly put into his place by the newly acclaimed Sith Lord, Darth Acheronus and the Force Vampire Eulen Tarus. He would take his place under Acheronus until he earned the appropriate prestige. Personality and Traits wipp Weapons and Attire WIP Ideologies ---WIP JSSnippetsStack.push({dependencies:[],getLoaders:function(){return $.loadFacebookAPI},callback:function(json){window.onFBloaded(json)},id:"window.onFBloaded"}) Retrieved from "[[]]http://flrp.wikia.com/wiki/Darth_Mortuus"